The Dark Days
by blaszczu2500
Summary: It all started off like a normal day, the Eds went on a school-trip with their new classmates. The trip went as usual but then, something happened. The bus crashed and the driver bit into the neck of the teacher. They are saved from demise by two police officers - Andrew Genther and James Thompson, and now the three friends must survive in this new world. (I suck at summaries)
1. It begins Part 1

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. I own OC's and plot.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Well, I wrote this in an hour because I was bored and instead of working on the first chapter Adventure Time: Infinity War or the next chapter of Have Mercy I decided to write the first chapter of the story that I was planning to do in 2019...**

 **Also, this AU is like The Walking Dead when it comes to zombies, so the character (even Ed) don't know what zombie is.**

* * *

 **Arc 1: The Beginning of the End**

 _16th September 2004_

A truck stopped at the gas station. A bearded man got out of the truck and slowly made his way to the distributor and was about to tank his truck, but then, he spotted a strange man who was walking towards him.

"C'mon man! You scared me!" He told the man, who growled in response, much to the trucker's confusion, "Hey man!" He shouted as the owner of the gas station poked his head out of the window, "You got an idiot out here, walking around, dressed like a fucking corpse!"

The owner looked around and spotted a strange man which was walking towards the trucker, "Oh for god's sake! I didn't have any idea about it!" He said to the trucker, "Hey! You! Get out of here before I call the police!"

The strange man, homever did not listen to him and continued to move towards the trucker who sighed in frustation, "You could really fucking scare somebody walking around in a costume like that. Knock it off, asshole."

"Wait here!" The owner exclaimed, "I'll get my bat."

"You heard the man." The trucker said, now the man was standing right in front of him, "Take the damn mask off before you'll end in a cell with your face beaten up."

It was when the man let out a growl before attacking the trucker who thankfully managed to dodge the attack.

"Jesus! You tried to bit me, you sick fuck!" The trucker said as he began checking his pockets for knife as the man started moving closer to him, "Fuck! I left it in the truck!"

"That's it!" Came the owner's voice as rushed out of the gas station, with a baseball bat in his hands. He charged at the man and hit him a few times, before the man collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks, man." The trucker smiled, "You better call the police on this dude."

"That's what I'm planning to do." The owner said, "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. I'm okay." The trucker said, "He tried to bit me but I dodged his attack."

The owner sighed in relief, "That's good. You should stay and wait for the police."

"I wish I could but I have to deliver my stock or my boss gonna have my ass." The trucker replied.

''Okay, fair enough." The owner said with a nod, "I tell you what, no charge for the fuel."

"Well thank you, pal." The trucker smiled as he got into his truck.

With that, the trucker drove off towards his destination as the owner pulled out his phone and called 911, "Hello 911, I'd like to report an assault."

Unfortunely, as the owner talked with someone from 911, the man rised up from the ground and began walking towards him...

* * *

A police officer by the name of James Thompson put a cigarrete between his teeth as he stood next to his police car.

"Hey James!" James' partner, childhood and best friend Andrew Genther said as he sat inside the police car.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I just got a call from the Chief! We're heading to the gas station!" Andrew replied, making James sigh.

"What a waste of a cigarette." James said to himself as he throwed the cigarette on the ground, then he got into the police car and the two men drove off, towards the gas station, "What happened exactly?"

"Well, his gas station owner called in to report an assault, but before he could give more details, he was heard screaming over the phone. " Andrew began, "Officer Richards went to check it out. Never been heard from in hours. I agreed to check it out because we're close."

"A man screaming over the phone, then our guy suddenly going silent? We might have a real problem here." James stated.

"Yeah." Andrew agreed with a nod, "We got a real fucking menace on."

A few minutes later, the two men found themselves in the gas station. The first thing they saw was an abandoned police car which probably belonged to Richards. They got out of the car, with their pistols in ready.

"You check this side of the station. I'll check the other." Andrew told his partner who nodded in response, then they went in different directions. The place looked for abandoned for a few moments but then, James came across a half-eaten corpse of the owner.

"Holy, shit." He said in shock as he kneeled down, next to the corpse and checked it pulse, "One dead for sure here!"

As James was checking the body of the owner, Andrew was looking at the same man that attacked the trucker was feasting upon the lifeless body of the police officer which happened to be Richards.

"Richards?" He shouted with his eyes wide open. The man looked up at him and stopped eating, then he stood up and started to make his way to Andrew who aimed his pistol at him, "Stay right there! Don't move!" He shouted as he started to move backwards, "James! This guy was fucking chewing on Richards!"

"What!?" James exclaimed in suprise as he stood up and took a few steps forward, then he heard a growling, coming in, behind him. He turned back to see the owner who was now walking towards him, like he wasn't dead just a moment ago, "Whoa!? What the fuck?!" He exclaimed in shock as he aimed his pistol at the owner, "This guy was fucking dead a second ago! How can a fucking corpse move?!"

"What do we do James?! This guy has pretty much killed the patrol officer!" Andrew wanted to know.

"Hell with it! Take them down!" James replied.

Andrew nodded as he fired three bullets at this man, who continued to walk towards him, like it didn't happen, "What in the fucking world?!"

James then fired one bullet straight at the owner's head, killing him, "The head, Andrew! Shot him in the head!"

Andrew did as he was told to, he shot the man in the head, getting rid of him, then James walked up to him, "What the fuck just happened James? Did we just murder two people?!"

"I'm not sure but that guy was already dead, I felt his pulse! He was already gone!" James said back, "And you shot the this guy three time and he didn't even notice!"

"I know, man!" Andrew said, "Something weird's is going on here, we have to get back to department to report all this."

"Yeah. Chief has to know." James agreed.

Suddenly, they heard something.

"Help!" The two police officers heard, then turned around to the source the voice and saw three kids, which were being chased by at least ten undead. The two men looked at each other and nodded as they made their way to the street. Once, they were there, they saw three kids who were probably the people who called for their help.

"Kids! C'mere!" Andrew shouted as he and James aimed their pistols. As the kids passed them, the two men started shooting at the undead. Soon enough, every undead was laying on the street, dead.

"Who are you kids?" Andrew asked, turning his attention to them.

"My name is Eddward but my friends call me Double D.'' Edd said as he pointed at Ed and Eddy, "And these two are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"Hello!" Ed shouted, "My name is Ed!"

"Nice to meet you." James said, "My name is James Thompson. And this is my friend Andrew Genther.''

"What are you doing here?" Andrew wanted to know.

"We were coming back from a school trip." Edd replied, "Our bus crashed because the driver lost his consciousness. Our teacher tried to check him but the drive bit into his neck. We and our classmates ran out of the bus and ran in different directions, a few minutes later we found ourselves chased by these strange humans."

"Do you know where your friends could run off?!" Andrew asked.

They shook their heads. Ed, Edd and even Eddy were sad because of what happened could to their new classmates out there. At least their friends from Peach Creek safe with their families in Peach Creek.

"Where do you live?" Andrew wanted to know.

"In a town called Peach Creek." Edd replied.

"We'll take you there." Andrew said.

"Really? Thank you!" Edd smiled.

"Don't mention it." James said, then he, Andrew, Ed and Eddy moved to the police car, unlike Eddy who at first went to the baseball bat which once belonged to the owner of this gas station.

"Safety first." He said as he picked it up, then he walked up to the rest, "Let's go."

"James. You take them in your car." Andrew said, "I'll take Richards. We'll talkt through the radio."

James nodded before all of them got into the cars and drove off, towards Peach Creek. The Eds sat in the of James' and Andrew's car. Eddy had his new baseball bat in ready, Edd sat nervously in the middle and Ed, pulled out a comic from his backpack and started reading it.

A few minutes later, a familiar voice to James and Andrew sounded in the radio. It was their Chief!, '' _Thompson! Genther! Are you there?!"_

"This is officer Thompson." James said to the voice.

" _And officer Genther who is using officer Richards radio!_ " Andrew said.

" _Guys! You have to go back to the town, right now! Something's going on in the city!"_ Chief's voice ordered.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we can't now." James said, "We've come across three kids on the road and we're taking them to their town, now!"

" _And Chief! You have to tell us what's going on!_ " Andrew added.

" _These fucking monsters! They're everywhere! The trucker's depot has gone up in flames and these things are like... Eating people! All of the city!"_ Chief declared, then there was a loud bang, " _Oh shit! Donnie! Vinson! Prepare our defenses! Paxton! Call for the helicopter!"_

"Chief? What going on?!" Andrew asked in worry.

" _They broke in the police department_!" Chief replied.

"What!" James exclaimed.

" _Don't worry about us! We'll be safe!"_ Chief shouted, " _You know what! Forget what I said! Don't go back to the city! Take these children to their families and then try contact with me! We'll tell you where will be going!"_

" _Will do, Chief!_ " Andrew said.

 _"Good luck!"_ Chief said, before signing off.

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**

 **Also, let me know what you think about it in the reviews.**


	2. It begins Part 2

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy. I own OC's and plot.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

* * *

One hours have past since James Thompson and Andrew Genther were sent by their Chief to the gas station where they were forced to kill two people that tried to attack them. Homever, killing those strange people wasn't the only thing that happen. They also came across three kids by the names of Ed Edd n Eddy who were attacked by these people as well.

Currently, the two police officers were taking them to their town. The trip was rather uneventful, except for the fact that they drove past at least several people who were acting like these people from the gas station. Also, the trip was mostly in silence. Ed kept reading his comic-book for an hour, even though he had finished reading it a few times, Eddy was looking through the window and Edd was just sitting in the middle. Only James and Andrew talked with each other a few times through the radio.

"We're getting close." Eddy stated as they drove past "Welcome to Peach Creek" sign, breaking the silence between them.

"If you say so, kid." James said.

"James. May I ask where did you meet Andrew?" Edd asked. He hasn't talked with anyone for an hour. He wanted to talk with someone.

"I've met him in the kindergarten." James began, "He was the first kid I talked with, since then we were best friends. We went to school together, we flirted with ladies and mostly failed together, then we went to the police academy and since then we're working together."

"This sounds like he is a good friend of yours." Edd stated.

"Good friend? He's like family to me." James said, then he asked, "What about you three? Where did you meet?"

"I've met Ed when I was five when his family moved to Peach Creek. I was a bit lonely since my brother Matthew moved out of the city and the rest kids hated me because I used to do scams with him..."

"You ran scams before?" James said, suprised.

"Yes." Eddy said with a nod, "One day I took it too far."

"I hope that you're not going to scam me and Andrew." James chuckled.

"Don't worry. I quit it two years ago." Eddy laughed as Ed and Edd chuckled as well, "Anyway, back to the story. When I met Ed, I got him into scamming as well. Same thing happen to Double D when he moved to Peach Creek. Years passed and we continued to do scams until one day we... I mean I took it too far. We fleed from Peach Creek and made our way to where my brother was living. After I told them everything, about me and my brother, they forgave us and accepted us as their friends."

"Well, you sounds like a good friends as well." James stated.

"Yes." Edd said with a nod. "Sometimes, I don't know what I wouldn't do without my friends because my parents are often leaving me alone cause of their work. I hope they'll be in Peach Creek."

"I'm sure they will be here." James smiled.

" _Guys. I think we're here."_ Came Andrew's voice,

Eddy poked his head out of the window, "Yes, we're here."

"Kids. Stay close to us." James said as the Eds nodded, then the four of them got out of the car to see Andrew who stood by Richards' car with a shotgun in his hands.

"Where did you get that shotgun?" He asked his partner.

"It was in Richards car." Andrew replied.

"Right... He always preferred using a pistol over a shotgun." James stated as he and Andrew looked down, sadly at the mention of their dead friend.

"Guys! Monsters are here!..." Came Ed's voice, making James and Andrew turn around, then the two police officers saw at least dozen undead, walking towards them.

"They're here!" James shouted before aiming his pistol at the undead, "Kids, hide!"

Ed and Edd did as they were told to. They quickly hid back in the police car unlike Eddy who still stood by James' and Andrew's side.

"Eddy! Get into the car!" Andrew told Eddy.

"No! I'm not a little kid and I'm not going stay back while the others fight!" Eddy shouted.

James and Andrew groaned at the response before James said to Eddy, "Fine. But if something happens, I want you to run straight back to the car."

"Okay!" Eddy said back.

As the undead were getting closer to them, James and Andrew stepped forward and started to shot the undead down, one by one. Eddy rushed over to the closest undead and hit him in the knee, then started to hit it's face until it wasn't recognizable. Hidding his disgust from James and Andrew, he rushed over to the next undead and hit it in the knee as well, causing it to fall down on the ground, then Eddy could see the face of this person. He gasped in shock because the person happened to be Nazz's dad.

"Kid!" James cried as he rushed over to Eddy and shot Nazz's dad in the head, killing him, "You knew him?"

"Yes." Eddy replied with a nod before looking up, then he looked around to see the face's of the dead. He gasped, once again, because at least half them were the people he used to know.

There was, Jonny's mom and dad, Rolf's nana, Kevin's mom, Jimmy's dad, Kanker sisters mom and his history and P-E teachers.

"What's going on?" Suddenly, they heard a male voice say. They turned to thevoice to see a man which appeared to look like an older version of Eddy, then he spotted James and Andrew and a familiar face which stood by their side "Eddy?"

"Dad?" Eddy smiled at the view of his father, then he dropped the baseball bat and rushed over to his dad. The duo embraced each other tightly.

Once, they released each other from the hug, Eddy's dad called for the rest as Ed and Edd got out of the police car, "Wilsons! Washingtons! Come here!"

Then, Eddy's mom, Edd's mom and Ed's family came out. The families gasped in shock as they saw their family members, then the families embraced each other tightly. James and Andrew smiled at the view of the families reunited with each other.

"Mom... Where's dad?" Edd asked in worry.

"Your dad was bitten by one of these sick people before. The school nurse has been taking care of him, since then." Edd's mom explained.

"Ms. Manilov is here?" Edd asked.

"Yes. She's here with the principal, english teacher and the janitor." Edd's mom replied.

"Oh... okay.'' Edd said, then the parents attention focused on James and Andrew.

"Thank you." Eddy's mom smiled at the two police officers, "Thank you for bringing them here."

Eddy's dad smiled at them as he extended his hand for a handshake, "Name's Cameron and this is my wife Monica."

"My name is James, and this is my partner Andrew and nice to meet you." James said, shaking Cameron's hand.

"Likewise." Cameron said as he moved to the doors, "Come and meet the rest."

Then, the group of people walked into the house where the survivors were hidding. All of them were happy to see the Eds again, but then, their attention focused on James and Andrew.

"Who are they?" Nazz's mom wanted to know.

"Their James and Andrew." Cameron replied, "They've brought our sons here."

"Then, if they did, they're welcome to stay here with us." The Principal said, "Name's Raul Jackson.''

"Nice to meet you but we would like to know ." Andrew said.

"Oh, right." Raul said before pointing at Ed's family, "This Robert, his wife Linda, their daughter Sarah, next to them is Tammy and her son Jimmy, Viktor, Marika, their son Rolf, Edd's mom Gloria, Jonny 2/4, Josh and Thomas, they're fom school just like me and Jane who is upstairs with Vincent, Lee, Marie and May Kankers, Jack and his son Kevin, Daria Van Bartonschmeer and her daughter Nazz."

"We need a plan." Jonny 2/4 spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "Plank said that these things will not disappear quickly so, we have to came up with a plan what to do."

"The kid's right." Raul agreed, "I actually thought about taking over the school."

"The school? Why?" Robert asked.

"It'll would be good if all us stayed in the same place." Raul began, "The school is a perfect place for that. We would turn the class-rooms into the normal rooms, then we would wait for the evacuation because they should evacuate survivors. We'll wait for the sunrise. Then, we'll check the school. James, Andrew, Cameron, Viktor, Jack, Thomas and Josh'll go with me."

James, Andrew, Cameron, Viktor, Jack, Thomas and Josh nodded in response.

"What about the city? We can go there." Tammy said.

"I wouldn't go there. We contacted our Chief an hour ago and he told us that city is full of them." James said back.

"You're right, James." Andrew said, "He told us to contact him, so he could tell us where he are they going to head, after that. We should try to make contact with him."

"We'll go with you." Raul said as Cameron who stood next to him nodded, then the four of them made their way back to the police car. They tried to contact with their Chief.

"Chief! Are you there?" James asked, "This is Thompson and Genther. I repeat! This is Thompson and Genther!"

" _Guys! This is Donnie!"_ Came Donnie's voice from the radio. The sound of the helicopter which was getting louder and louder could be heard in the background.

"Donnie! It's good to hear your voice!" Andrew shouted.

"Where's Chief?!'' James wanted to know.

 _"We're on the roof, waiting for the helicopter! Thankfully it's almost here! I, Paxton, Vinson, Leon and Paul are the only's one left to protect Chief!"_ Donnie replied.

''What? What happened?" Andrew wanted to know.

" _There was to many of them! We barely made it to the roof!"_ Donnie replied.

" _Get him off!... AHHHH!"_

 _"Vinson's down!"_

" _Everyone get inside, now!"_ Came Chief's voice, the sound of the helicopter was very loud now, like it was just a few metres away from the radio.

" _Helicopter is here! Gotta go, guys! Good luck!_ " Donnie shouted.

"Donnie wait!" James shouted, "At least tell us where you'll be going!"

Then, the two police officers heard the sound of helicopter, flying up. Both of them, what that meant. Their Chief and a few of their friends were safe, but what about them? Donnie didn't had a chance to tell them where they were going...

"Donnie!" James called for his friend, hoping to hear his voice.

"James stop!" Andrew exclaimed, "They left the radio on the roof."

"Fuck!" James cursed.

"What do we do, now?" Cameron asked, "I guess, we won't be getting any help from your people."

"I guess, we'll just go along with Raul's plan with the school." Andrew replied, then they went back to the house, once they were there went back to the living-room.

A few minutes later, they heard a woman's scream from the upstairs.

"Mr. Wilson stop!" Came Jane's voice from the upstairs. James, Andrew, Edd, Gloria, Cameron and Raul quickly made their way to the stairs to see Jane, running down the stairs as fast she could. As she was down stairs, she quickly hid behind Raul.

"Jane. What's wrong?" Raul wanted to know.

"It's Mr. Wilson." Jane replied, terrified expression on her face, "He became just like the people which were killed my James and Andrew!"

"Dad..." Edd said as his dad began walking down the stairs, growling.

"Vince..." Gloria said as she and her son started crying.

"Someone's gotta." Cameron said, sadly at the view of his good friend in that state.

"I'll do it." James said before aiming his pistol at Vincent's head, "I'm sorry Edd."

 **See you in another chapter.**

 **Group Status:**

 **Alive: Andrew Genther, James Thompson, Ed Washington, Eddward Wilson, Eddy Resse, Cameron Resse, Monica Resse, Sarah Washington, Robert Washington, Linda Washington, Gloria Wilson, Nazz V** **an Bartonschmeer, Daria** **V** **an Bartonschmeer, Kevin Burns, Jack Burns, Jonny 2/4, Rolf Scarfen, Viktor Scarfen, Marika Scarfen, Jimmy Roselle, Tammy Roselle, Kanker Sisters, Raul Jackson, Jane Manilov, Josh Polonsky and Thomas Carver.**

 **Dead: Vincent Wilson**


End file.
